Personas
These are the various personas in Yandere Simulator. They are not to be confused with personalities; Personas categorize how students react to murder. Canon Personas Loner If a Loner witnesses a murder, they will run out of school to call the police, giving you five minutes to get rid of the evidence there was a murder. Loners are shy and will not allow you to take photographs of their faces Teacher's Pet If a Teacher's Pet witnesses a murder, s/he will go find their favorite teacher and show her the body. If you move the body out of their sight, the teacher will ask if it was a prank and will become angry with the witness. The witness will then carry on with his/her day traumatized. If the teacher finds the body, the witness will wait with the teacher for the police as she looks over it. Social Butterfly If a Social Butterfly witnesses a murder, s/he will go to a populated group and will call the police, if they see you come close to them after arriving to the populated area they will scream, making people look at the murderer and will make the murderers reputation go down. If the murderer continues to kill people in their sight they will mentally collapse and hug their legs. Heroic Will attack the murderer upon first reaction to murder. There is a small minigame after being chased down by the witness where you must press different buttons to avoid the attack. If you win, the other person dies. If you lose, you are restrained, causing a Game Over. Heroic students will be suspicious of you if you take a photo of them. Evil If someone with an Evil persona witnesses a murder, s/he will congratulate you and run out of the school. They will not talk to the murderer to make themselves not look like a subordinate, They will hide their face after giving the player a bad look. Coward Will be completely terrified of a Yandere. They will promise to keep quiet as long as the murderer spares them. They will not allow you to take photos of them. Clingy/Damsel YandereDev has stated that all rivals may have a persona that causes them to run to Senpai and tell him what happened if you do a suspicious act or kill someone. This is likely going to give you a game over. Devoted This is the designated persona for Yandere-chan and her mother. They will stop at nothing to be with their crush and will kill rivals to their lovers affection. An Unknown "delinquent" persona A student with this persona will not speak to Yandere-chan and push her away if she comes close, unless she has a low reputation. If they see Yandere-chan will a weapon, they will raise theirs and defend themselves when attacked, causing an instant game over. If they see Yandere-chan with a dead body, they will attack her and, again, cause an instant game over. Sleuth A sleuth student is cheery and playful, but can eliminate Yandere-chan in low school atmosphere by snapping a picture if Yandere-chan is witnessed killing someone and then sending the picture to the police. It is unknown how they will react to a photo being taken of them. Fanon Personas Kind Will do their best to protect both the murderer, victim, and any nearby witnesses. Rather than run away from the crime scene, they will stay. If the victim isn't yet dead, a Kind student will attempt to resuscitate them. Notable OCs with the Kind persona include Jesus, Takumi Tachibana and Jack Smith Anti-Hero Anti-heroes are not above committing typically 'evil' actions, such as murder, although their intentions are kindhearted. They will try and restrain a murderer, interrogate them, and if the answer is reasonable to them, then they will no longer pester the murderer. If not? They will act in similar ways to the Hero persona, but instead of sending you to prison, they'll try to kill you. Notable OCs with the Anti-Hero persona include Emi Fukui, Miraiko Oblivious Oblivious characters are too dumb to understand that the student had been murdered. They'll mistakenly assume that the corpse is "sleeping," or had red paint spilled on it, etc. Notable OCs with the Oblivious persona possibly includes Aiden Jones. Creative Creative characters will use surrounding objects to protect themselves or anyone else.If they can't stop the murder of anyone else, they will try to prove the player murdered someone by finding creative ways to stalk you. Notable OCs with the Creative persona include Akai Penki and possibly Chrys Lawliet. Author Author characters will first act as the Evil persona, they will pretend to congratulate the murderer on their kill, and promise not to say a word about it. But then, they will secretly write about the murder with great detail about every single thing in a notebook, notepad, or etc. and send this to the police to get the murderer arrested. Shy Shy characters will, given their shy nature, hide behind the nearest large object, whether it be a dumpster, tree, or door. If they come into the protagonist's sight range, they will act more like the Fragile persona. Conceiving Conceiving characters will act either as a Teacher's Pet or Coward if they witness murder along other people, but when they get away from the sight of other witnesses they'll act as if nothing happened. If they are the only ones around to witness murder, they'll act as a Evil persona. Notable OCs with the Conceiving persona include Makoto Haruma. Protective Pretty much like the Heroic persona, protective characters will do their best to keep everyone safe. If they see a corpse, murder evidence or the school atmosphere is slow, they will become extra cautious with themselves and the other students. They will stay with students that are alone, do patrols during recess, react to a visibly armed character, etc.. If they see someone being attacked they will engage on a combat with the killer. If they fail to save victim, they will stay shocked for a while before attacking the killer. Notable OCs with the Protective persona include Amashi Nijiro and Amashi #3. Charismatic Students with the Charismatic persona will stay calm and try and talk their way out of being attacked, choosing their words carefully. Much like the Heroic persona, there is a small minigame when you come close to the witness where you have to choose the right dialogue options in a limited amount of time, or else the murderer will be tricked into sparing them, and that student will be unkillable for the entire day. The higher your Psychology stat, the more time you have to pick an answer. For every Psychology level they have, you have less time to pick an answer. Notable OCs with the Charismatic persona include Chidjireta Katsura. Jerk Characters with the Jerk Persona are similar to the characters with the Anti-Hero persona. These characters are easily angered, mean spirited and hateful to other characters, and usually have luck as a "Karma" system. These characters are much harder to manipulate or kill, as they will ignore you or treat you badly unless you do things for them. Also if they see anything suspicious, they will call the police, and guard the evidence. Weak The student will go into shock and faint, exactly like how a student faints when they are tranquilized. In three minutes they will wake up. Since they are asleep, they are much easier to kill. You could even throw them into the incinerator alive or put them into an instrument case, kidnapping them. Notable OCs with the Weak persona include Suzumi Kappukeeko and Hitomi Tamura. Screamer Screamers are successors of the Social Butterflies, as they both describe very loud and talkative persons. When a Screamer witnesses murder, they scream as loud as they possibly can. Their scream alerts the personas of students who are nearby. For example, if a Screamer witnesses murder on the rooftop, their scream will alert the personas of the students on the whole rooftop. First, other students will look in the direction of the Screamer. Then, they will look around to see anything suspicious. If they see Yandere-chan bloody, insane, or holding a bloody weapon near a body, they will find you suspicious and their personas are triggered. As school atmosphere drops, the stronger the scream will get. If doors are open, the scream will alert students on the previous floor. The students below will run up to see what's going on, and if they find you suspicious, their personas will be triggered. After the scream, the student flee the school. When the player is trying to take a picture of a Screamer, they will get mad at you and you will get a reputation drop, as students with this persona will ALWAYS gossip with someone at least once a day and usually participate in clubs. Apathetic An Apathetic student will completely overlook anything that might be suspicious, will not be paranoid at low school atmosphere, and will not react to having photos taken of them. If the player is in the photography club, they will not stop for the player, because they simply do not care. Unstable An Unstable student will act alike to the social butterfly persona until the murderer or the act of murdering makes them snap, making them lose all their sanity. They will try to kill the person if they are the one who made them snap, leading to a fighting minigame. If they lose the fighting mini game they will die and if they win the fighting mini game they will kill the person they are fighting. Artistic/Imaginative An Artistic student will act alike to the Evil persona, and pretend to completely overlook a crime. If they can, however, the student will snap a picture of the corpse/murder scene when the murderer isn't looking, or if the attacker decides to leave the evidence and leaves. When the Artistic student gets home, they will make a picture based on the murder, but won't delete the picture from their phone, and will show the picture of the corpse on their phone, their own picture that was based on the murder, and any other evidence to the police, so the murderer will get arrested. The Imaginative persona is almost exactly the same as the Artistic persona, except they will write a long imaginative story about the murder afterwards, and will show their story to the police along with the picture of the corpse on their phone and any evidence. Criminal Students with the Criminal persona will react to murder as if they don't mind it, they will congratulate the murderer and will help the murderer get rid of the body, they will go on with their day if they find any puddles of blood, blood weapons or bloody clothes. They will also be willing to help the player with murder and blackmailing . Deceitful Students with the Deceitful persona will act on the Evil persona if they see a murder. However, unlike students with the Evil persona, they will lie about not telling anyone and will head to the police to report the murderer. If they find any puddles of blood, blood weapons or bloody clothes, they will report it to the teacher. Devious Students with the Devious persona will act upon the coward persona if they witness a murder, but will not call the police. They are more or less a more passive version of the Devoted persona, They will get rid of their Rivals through more passive / passive aggressive means. They will only kill people if they get in the way too much or if they catch onto them. Neutral Students with the Neutral persona will be neutral towards murders. They will sometimes care and sometimes will not care at all. They will not report the murder unless needed. Sometimes, they will help with murder. Motivated Students with the Motivated persona looks like the Heroic persona as first, but, if witness a murder, they will be reluctant to fight. However, if the murderer kills more students, the student will be obligated to fight. Awkward Students with this persona are unsure and will nervously run around the school, just so the murderer wouldn't catch them. They try to find a safe area, such as a bathroom, a storage room, or a classroom. They do not try to call the police but rather to calm themselves. Once about ten seconds have passed, they try to carefully sneak out of the school without being seen, but they don't call the police, they just try to reach home. Their head moves like a security camera, looking left, right, and sometimes even back. Once they see Yandere-chan, they'll go on the run again. Students with this persona will pull a little smile when Yandere-chan tries to take pictures of them, but the rest of the face looks a bit unsure. Exclusive/One-sided A student with this persona will only proceed to take action if a friend, crush etc. have been killed. If any random student has died they won't really care but if their exclusive student is dead they will melt down and attack everyone around them in a fit of grief and vengeance. Gossipy If a Gossipy student witnesses murder, they will act on the Social Butterfly persona. However, the next day, they will damage your reputation by -20 instead of -10. If they see you suspicious, but not connected to murder, they will also deal -20 damage to your reputation. If a camera is pointed at them, they will act like a Social Butterfly. Alert Alert students who witness murder will act on the Loner persona, but they have a much larger detection range. In high school atmosphere, their detection range is doubled; in medium school atmosphere, their detection range is tripled; in low school atmosphere, their detection range is quadrupled. If a camera is pointed at them, they will act like a student with the Heroic persona. Quiet Students with the Quiet persona will stay calm and pretend not to notice the murder, then alert a teacher. You can still tell they have witnessed the murder, however, if you have Yandere Vision and they show up orange. Notable OCs with the Quiet persona include Kurochi Matsuno. Tasty Tasty is a persona only used by foods. If foods with the tasty persona see the murder of their best friend, they will grow giant kawaii eyes in hopes you won't eat them. Complimenting a tasty food will result in them saying "DON'T EAT ME! I'M NOT TASTY!". The first OC to use this persona was Potato-kun. Pervert Students with this persona will take a look at the corpse's genitals or hide their clothes and leave them nude if they notice a corpse or a fainted student. They will assume it's sperm if they see someone wet with water. They will grab the killer's genitals to stop them if they noticed them killing someone. They will raise the skirt if they notice someone taking a panty shot of them. They will do the same if noticed taking panty shots of other students. They save lost underwear if found. They will react to students covered in blood or carrying a weapon by offering to help hide any evidence for sexual favors. There is an OC currently being made to match this persona. Feel free to use it at any time. Detective The detective persona will cause a student to easily figure out of something is up. If they witness a murder, they will dig into your background and uncover everything about you. If they spot a body, blood pool, or if a student goes missing they will begin investigating as well. If you take a picture of them, they will not react and just find you weird. However if a picture is taken after they have seen a blood pool, bloodied weapon, a body or a student is missing, they will look at you and smile, figuring out you are the killer. Notable OCs with this trait is Eru Ryusaki Malicious Students with the Malicious Persona will pretend to congratulate the murderer, and offer to help get rid of the evidence, but once the killer lets their guard down, the Malicious student will attempt to murder them. Dangerous People with the dangerous persona will try and kill you if you come close to them. If you kill someone in front of them, they will put an evil grin on and chase the player and try to push you down and stab you repeatedly. They also bully people and trash talk teachers on the internet. Social Hero Students with this persona will run to the nearest group and call the police and wait it out. If a second murder is commited, they act as a hero, attempting to apprehend the murderer. If they saw only one murder the last day, they will immediatley apprehend the murderer the next time they see murder take place, regardless of the amount of times. They refuse to talk to the murderer if they witnissed only 1 murder. Notable OCs with this persona are: Camelia Calicia Social Coward Similarly to the sleuth, this persona is affected by atmosphere. In high atmosphere (or medium), Ocs with this persona run to the nearest group and call the cops. In low atmosphere or having witnissed the murser of 2 people before they can reach the destination, they pray for safety and promise not to call the cops. They will talk to the murderer if the school atmosphere was low, but will lower your reputation if other students notice their fear. Notable OCs with this persona are: Koneko Hayamizu Social Evil Students with this persona will congratulate the player(ONLY) if they winess murder, then run to the nearest group. They will act as if you have done a huge favor for you, and will raise your reputation quite a bit daily,though the number goes down a bit daily. Notable OCs with this persona are: Sapphire And Brandon If an NPC with the Vengeful persona witnesses Yandere-chan commit murder, they'll be shocked for about five seconds. These five seconds can be used to kill the student before they run. After their shock has passed, the student will glare angrily at her. Vengeful students will advice Yandere-chan that she'll regret the crime. After they finish this speech, they will flee school grounds and tell Yandere-chan that she's been warned rather than call the police. The next day, the Vengeful student will act as if she was normal to Yandere-chan, making it impossible to interact with them. Vengeful witnesses will not damage the progatonist's reputation if left alive, however she will steal a bat from the Sports Club in order to chase after Yandere-chan and get her revenge by retaliating violently with a blow to the head, resulting in a comatose game over. Camera Reaction If the player tries to take a picture of them, they will walk away from the camera. If Yandere-chan is in the Photography Club, they will instead simply stand still. Category:Lists Category:Personas Category:Loner Category:Teacher's Pet Category:Social Butterfly Category:Heroic Category:Evil Category:Coward Category:Clingy/damsel Category:Devoted Category:Sleuth Category:Kind Category:Anti-Hero Category:Pervert Category:Oblivious Category:Creative Category:Alert Category:Gossipy Category:Awkward Category:Motivated Category:Neutral Category:Screamer Category:Weak Category:Jerk Category:Unstable Category:Dangerous Category:Social Hero Category:Social Coward Category:Social Evil